caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
CXWI EDO League
NewCXWI EDO (Extra Development Opportunities) is a develepmental offshoot from NewCXWI. Rosters Former E.D.O competitors: Alex Minazuki Andrew Khan Derek Isika Isacoff Max Muller Scourge Konner Evans Tommaso Cappelli Vick Kay John Blackos Zazz Vega Results Episode 1 *1. After the match, Darkrai assaulted Andrew Khan. *2. After the match, Mewtwo attacked Max Muller, and gave him a stink face. *4. During the match, Andrew Khan interfered and attacked Darkrai. Episode 2 *2. After the match, Conor Isacoff continued to attack Alex Minazuki. *5. After the match, Mewtwo assaulted Max Muller until Broly saved Max. Episode 3 *2. After the match, Conor Isacoff and Alex Minazuki kept fighting. *3. After the match, Darkrai assaulted Andrew Khan. *5. After the match, Max Muller assaulted Kuma the Bear. Episode 4 *5. Before the match, Tails and Reptile assaulted Max Muller, making him unable to compete. During the match, Kuma got disqualified. Episode 5 "Relegation Episode" *1. Due to a referee fast-count, the match was changed to a one on one Cage match between Conner & RPM. *3. Darkrai assaulted Kuma The Bear after the match. *6. Conor Isacoff & Tommaso Cappelli (Unable to compete due to injury) were both relegated from the E.D.O following this episode. Episode 6 "Newcomers Approaching" *2. Zazz made his E.D.O in-ring debut. *3. Following the match, Gorilla Grodd assaulted Kuma The Bear. *5. Gorilla Grodd made his E.D.O in-ring debut. After the match, Reptile & Hitmonchan attacked Max Muller, only to be assulted by Gorilla Grood. Episode 7 *2. Paul Phoenix was revealed as Blackos' opponent. During the match, Phoenix continuously attacked the referee to assault Blackos with multiple weapons. *4. After the match, Reptile & Hitmonchan assaulted Gorilla Grodd. Episode 8 *1. After the match, Conner assaulted Alex. *2. Paul Phoenix originally won the match, but the match restarted by order of Master Chief. After the match, Phoenix assaulted Kay. Episode 9 *1. After the match, Darkai assaulted Andrew post match. *3. Phoenix mercilessly assaulted Vick Kay post match. Master Chief ran into the ring to restrain Phoenix and to check on Kay but was attacked by Phoenix. *4. Grodd attacked Connor mercilessly out of frustration post-match. Episode 10 "Relegation Episode" *1. Paul Phoenix was supposed to be in the match, but was taken out by John Blackos. After the match, Darkai assaulted Andrew. *2. The match originally ended by Disqualification when Connor nailed Kay with brass knuckles, but the match restarted by order of Steve Armstrong and Master Chief. *6. Phoenix challenged Blackos to a match which Blackos accepted. Episode 11 *2. Connor Underwood changed his name to Konnor Evans. *3. Vega and Cyrax atttacked Billy after the match until RPM made the save. *4. The referee assaulted Darkrai due to Darkrai hitting him with a steel pipe earlier in the match. Episode 12 *4. Darkrai assaulted Khan after the match. *5. After the match, the two brawled until Blackos nailed the Stalling Brainbuster onto Phoenix. Episode 13 *1. After the match, Zazz was attacked by CXWI World Champion Austin Juhasz, who proceeded to attack Zazz's leg, promising to break every bone in his body come Worlds Apart. *2. Grodd attacked RPM after the match. Billy Bowers tried to help RPM, but failed. *4. Darkrai and Khan brawled post-match until Khan hit the Aura Drive on Darkrai twice. Episode 14 *1. After the match, Andrew was pissed off of what Isacoff did to Andrew at Worlds Apart so he issue Isacoff to face him in the ring even it's take all night to do it. Then Isacoff came from behind and assaulted Andrew to a bloody plup until Isacoff nails that that Iron Plated Knee Strike onto Andrew then follows with a Snap DDT. *3. Isacoff made his return under his new attire as Derek Isika made his CXWI EDO in-ring debut. During the match, Derek got attacked via a shocking apperance by Scourge the Hedgehog! Later, it revealed that Isacoff and Scourge were in cahoots with each other as they beat the living hell out of Derek as a powerful alliance has formed in CXWI E.D.O. But Andrew Khan came down then the four competitors brawled until all four individuals stare down to one another. Episode 15 *2. The matc ended in disqualification when Paul Phoenix attack the referee via a Scissors Kick. After the match, Phoenix & Isacoff attack both Blackos & Khan from behind. Then Phoenix & Isacoff mercilessly assaulted onto Blackos & Khan until Phoenix hit a Scissors Kick on both Blackos & Khan. *4. Scourge the Hedgehog made his CXWI EDO in-ring debut. After the match, Scourge gave a heinous attack onto Derek until Scourge hit a Spinning Double Underhook Neckbreaker through a announcer's table. *5. After the match, Myst got assaulted by Broly. Broly then continues the assault onto Myst until Broly hit a Omega Blaster then followed by a Genocide Grenade onto Myst. Broly heads to backstage thus leaving an unconscious bloody Myst in the ring. Category:CXWI